Faithfully
by lalez
Summary: AU after Season 5 Wedding days in Tree Hill are always special and stressful but for these two the stars have finally aligned. Let's see what they have planned for each other and their friends for their special day.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so **dianehermans **wished for a Brucas wedding story with two surprises. Well she is getting a third, just because I couldn't resist and she told me she ships that pairing too. So I really hope you like this one. The idea wouldn't leave me alone, let alone sleep after I started the outline.**

* * *

_Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go 'round and 'round  
You're on my mind  
Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sendin' all my love  
Along the wire_

He still remembers that night, as if it were yesterday but in reality, it has been 10 years. At first it had been hard to convince her he really loved her and not her best friend or his editor, but she gave him her friendship again. Back in the day that was all he could hope for and so he made sure to be always there when she needed him and worked his way back into her heart and fought hard to gain back her trust, too. He could count himself lucky to have such a great group of friends and he wished that even Peyton would find her soulmate. And from the sparkle and mischief in his fiancés eyes he knew there was a surprise for the maid of honor waiting at the reception.

_And here I was thinking guest were supposed to bring present not receive them._

But this spontaneity and generosity is exactly what he loves about Brooke. She has an idea to help her friends and she has the means to do it, so she just does. Over the years there were so many examples, and this would just be another one of these. In return her friends stand up for her and support her where ever they can. After he finally had gathered up the courage to propose to her she had at first asked for some time to think and he was naturally crushed. His track record with proposals really wasn't the best and when he called their friends for a caring ear, he received none of it. He got a lecture about how much of an idiot he is being. And that led him to the perfect idea: he recreated their night in central park from all those years ago and finally in the horse drawn carriage she said yes and made him the happiest man on earth.

Today was the day she would make him just a tiny bit happier: Promising before god and all their friends and family to be his forever. And he will happily do the same and then hold her and never letting her go again. After all she had crashed into his life like the comet, he had been writing about in his second novel which everyone had misinterpreted to mean he loved Peyton. That had been a hard obstacle to over come but today he had the perfect gift for her: the little girl who owes her life to Brookes generosity is here to celebrate with them. Caring for her had been a huge catalyst in them getting closer again and finding their way back to each other.

_They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line  
It's been you and me  
And lovin' a music man  
Ain't always what it's s'posed to be  
Oh girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully_

Just like Lucas but in a different house Brooke looks at herself in the mirror. This is it. The day she had been dreaming about ever since high school. She is finally going to marry Lucas Scott. At times this day had seemed impossible and back then she had resigned herself to support her best friend in this relationship. That horrible not-exactly-a-proposal disaster had broken her heart in more way than one. When Lucas had showed up in New York back then she would've loved to just throw herself at him and help him forget but that wouldn't have helped in the slightest.

Five years later she and Peyton move back to Tree Hill and Lucas has a new _outsider_ girlfriend with whom he shared the love for literature. The path was set. And if she were totally honest with herself even, she had thought that the only woman to break that new union apart would be Peyton. Heck, even Lindsay thought so: Lucas' new book was about a comet after all and Blondies car is a Comet. But as it turns out that was just a weird coincidence. When she grew insecure after learning about the book and that it was the reason why Lindsay stopped the wedding Peyton reassured her multiple times that she wasn't interested in Lucas in that way anymore. It was still hard to trust him and her again. But somehow it worked and she would happily proclaim her love in front of all the world listening. Because he had already given her more than she could ever ask for. In an unconscious gesture she rests her hands on her still flat belly and thinks about the grainy black and white print out she has hidden in her stockings. This was her surprise for Lucas today, well beside herself.

She hears the door behind her open and her two best friends come in. She quickly pulls her hands from her belly and smooths the dress – her own design.

"Are you ready to become a Scott, B. Davis?"

She turns around and looks Peyton in the eye: "Yes, let's do this!"

She follows her friends to the huge oak doors and the walk down the aisle.

_Circus life_  
_Under the big top world_  
_We all need the clowns_  
_To make us smile_  
_Through space and time_  
_Always another show_  
_Then everything_  
_Wondering where I am_  
_Lost without you_

The ceremony had been beautiful, and Lucas' vows had brought her to tears already but what happened when they moved to leave the church had her sobbing. A little girl about 10 years old by now in a little rosé dress walked to her and gave her two lilies. "Thank you for helping me, when my mum couldn't." Angie. She was so beautiful now and so smart. _I just hope our little one will be as smart and graceful as this little girl._

This had been a perfect gift and a wonderful surprise for Brooke, one she intended to return. But for now, she turned her head and tried to find her blonde, single friend.

"What are you doing?" she feels his breath tickle her neck when he leans in close to her. "Looking for Peyton. Her surprise is going to go on stage in a couple of minutes!" she doesn't need to turn her head; she just knows he is confused. "Yes, Haley is singing now. No, she isn't the surprise. Her duet partner is." "Brooke? What did you do? Pete is married you know?" She turns into his side and lightly slaps his arm. With a slight nod of her head she gets Lucas to look at the stage and from the look on his face she can see he saw the surprise. "How?" Brooke just puts on her brightest smile "Trade Secret" and seals his lips with a kiss.

There is no time for further discussion because Haley calls for the newly wed couple to open the floor with their first dance. Brooke still hasn't found Peyton in the crowd, but Haley moves her head almost imperceptible to the garden door and when the first words of the song flow through the air the Blonde makes an appearance: Standing shell-shocked in the door way.

Brooke smiles at Lucas all the while he leads them across the floor and soon all their friends start in and grab their dance partners. She just knows that now; she is finally in her happy place and she will stay here forever. They all hope that Peyton now also can find her happiness and if the man she is dancing with now is any indication it won't be too long. _Fingers crossed._

_And being apart ain't easy  
On this love affair  
Two strangers learn  
To fall in love again  
I get the joy  
Of rediscovering you  
Oh girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
__**Faithfully**_

_Faithfully - Journey_


	2. Chapter 2

**Since a couple of you asked nicely: here is the second part showing how Brooke tells Lucas her secret. I hope you enjoy this and as I will eventually get back into this world but not right now. Thank you for your support. I hope I could do Brucas justice.**

* * *

_When I felt like the burden  
Was more than I could hold  
__When the whispers of worry  
Overwhelmed my soul  
You never left me alone  
You were there all along_

After the wedding reception, the newlywed Scotts finally are at home and they silently sway together. Enjoying the silence of their own walls. Lucas sees the worry in Brookes' eyes again. He had noticed the insecure biting of her lip a couple of times tonight and in the days leading up to the ceremony. He had attributed that to nerves and his own horrible track record. He had tried his best to reassure Brooke and it must've worked almost perfectly. But something was still worrying her.

"What is wrong Brooke? Where is your mind right now?"

_You are faithful  
Why should my heart be afraid?  
You are faithful  
I know You're not gonna change  
You are faithful, faithful_

She lays her head against his chest. Listening to his heartbeat always seems to center her and calm her down. She takes a deep breath and then looks up into Lucas worried eyes. And with a very well known mischievous glint in her eye, she starts the teasing: "Well you didn't want to go down and fetch my garter with your teeth at the reception so you didn't get your present from me yet. Would you like to go looking for it now?" She raises also one of her eyebrows and looks at him suggestively. He almost instantly gets flashbacks to when he first really met her in high school. The cheerleader that showed up in his back seat. He decides to play along and slowly guides her to turn around. _Thank god for zippers!_ He opens the dress and lifts her clear of the material. When she turns again to face him he finally notices the printout tucked into her garter.

_I was down to the wire  
Hoping You would come through  
And You stepped in the fire  
Like You always do_

_How I'm convinced of Your love  
You are more than enough_

He grabs her and kisses her senseless. "Brooke is this true? We are going to be parents?" he asks her. His voice is thick with emotion and barely above a whisper. She looks at him and he can see the relief wash over her face when she nods and kisses him with all she has. Lucas feels that she was afraid and he says the only thing he can think about: "You know I love you and I will never leave you or this little one again." He looks her directly in the eyes and feathers his fingers over her still flat tummy. "I know. We are going to be parents and this little one will have many aunts and uncles and will grow up loved. Thank you for always being there for me."

"There is no need to thank me. I need to thank you for giving me this chance to prove to you: I am going to spend the rest of my life with you, Brooke Davis. I am never letting you go again!" He accentuates his last statement with kisses between every word.

They spend almost all of the night talking and fantasizing about family life and baby names. Both of them sure they will have a beautiful future.

_You are faithful  
Why should my heart be afraid?  
You are faithful  
I know You're not gonna change  
You are faithful, faithful_

_Why should my heart be afraid?  
You are faithful  
I know You're not gonna change  
You are faithful, faithful  
You are faithful, faithful_

_Faithful by Elevation Worship_


End file.
